


[podfic] My Hungry Fatigue

by BabelGhoti



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad BDSM Etiquette, First Time, Gavin Belson is Not Nice, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of reserve's fic.He imagines it could be worse. At least he's not in a cult.Not anymore.
Relationships: Gavin Belson/Jared Dunn, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] My Hungry Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Hungry Fatigue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723877) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Thanks to reserve for the blanket permission!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 57:32 
  * **Size:** 53.1 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801402.us.archive.org/10/items/reservemyhungryfatiguereadbybabelghoti/reserve%20-%20My%20Hungry%20Fatigue%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  





End file.
